Lost Heart
by Black Key
Summary: Legolas seorang pangeran yang sering kali mempermainkan perasaan wanita dan pria yang suka padanya, dan di saat hari jadinya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti korban-korbannya selama ini. Yaoi, Mpreg.


Title: Lost Heart.

By: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09.

Main Cast: Aragorn x Legolas.

Leght: One Short.

Rated: M (NC 17, Under 17 go out).

Warning: Boy x Boy, Man x Man, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Missing Typos, Mpreg.

Disclaimer: The Lord Of The Rings belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, I don't mind anything just this bad story.

Note: Ini ff pertamaku di fandom The Lord of The Rings, aku kurang terlalu mengerti dengan fandom satu ini tapi aku mencoba membuat ff pada fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau banyak kekeliruan dalam fandom ini. sebisa mungkin kedepannya aku bakal membuat ff dalam fandom ini tanpa ada kekeliruan lagi. jadi mohon maaf kalau ff ini banyak salahnya. Aku butuh review yang membangun jadi tolong berikan aku sedikit review biar nantinya aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat ff dg fandom ini.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read. Jangan beri aku flame kl mau beri aku review yang membangun serta saran-saran dan pembetulan terhadap ff ini saja. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah sudi baca ff ini.

Summary: Legolas seorang pangeran yang sering kali mempermainkan perasaan wanita dan pria yang suka padanya, dan di saat hari jadinya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti korban-korbannya selama ini.

_o0o_ Lost Heart _o0o_

Legolas, siapa yang tak mengenal pangeran Elf satu ini, dia adalah anak dari Lord Thranduil raja Mirkwood yang terkenal dengan kecantikan wajahnya walau pun dia seorang pria dalam artian sesungguhnya dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan halus, wajahnya yang putih dan lembut serta senyumannya yang sangan menawan membuat wanita dan pria mana pun bertekuk lutut di bawah kekuasaannya. Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat Legolas senang mempermainkan perasaan banyak wanita dan pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa wanita dan pria yang berhasil ia mainkan perasaannya karena Legolas sendiri pun sudah tak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Baginya, mempermiankan hati orang-orang yang terpikat pada auranya merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri yang tak boleh ia lewatkan.

Bahkan di hari jadinya yang ke 23 ini Legolas sudah berencana mencari target kesenangannya lagi. Pada hari jadinya ini Mirkwood tampak sangat ramai dengan adanya sebuah pesta perayaan yang di buat khusus untuk dirinya. Dalam pesta perayaan hari jadi tadi tampak beberapa pangeran dan lady dari daerah lain tak hanya itu bahkan di dalam ruangan besar yang di penuhi alunan music dari orchestra dan juga linangan makhluk yang memadati ruangan tadi tampak sosok para hobbit dengan tubuh kecil mereka, tampaknya Legolas juga mengundang mereka untuk merayakan hari jadinya ini.

Legolas tersenyum senang melihat keramaian yang ada di dalam ruangan tadi. Ia pun bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang mulai mengoyangkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan alunan music yang merdu di tengah ruangan sana tapi sedikit pun ia tak punya niat untuk bergabung ketengah keramaian itu. Cukup memandang dari pinggir dan mencari mangsa baru yang tergoda dengan auranya yang begitu kuat.

Legolas tahu seseorang di sudut ruangan sana tengah menatap kearahnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan ia pun tahu orang itu tak lepas-lepas melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya. Dalam hati Legolas menyeringai senang karena akhirnya ada satu mangsa empuk yang berhasil jatuh dalam auranya yang begitu kuat tadi. Legolas melirik balik sosok pria tadi seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang ia punya, pria itu pun tersenyum balik padanya sambil mengangkat gelas pialanya tinggi, bersulan demi kejayaan sang pangeran muda, Legolas pun mengangkat gelas piala miliknya lalu meneguk isi di dalamnya. Setelahnya pangeran muda tadi beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang begitu ramai setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman mengoda pada pria bertubuh tegap dengan dada yang membusung menanbah kesan gagah yang ada pada dirinya. Mau tak mau Legolas pun jadi sedikit tertarik dengan pria yang tampaknya ikut beranjak mengejarnya.

Legolas berjalan dengan perlahan menelusuri lorong-lorong kecil di depannya sambil sesekali melirik kearah belakang memastikan kalau sang pria gagah tadi masih terus mengikutinya di belakang. Legolas kembali menyeringai setiap kali ia melihat sosok pria gagah itu yang mencoba mengejarnya. Legolas tampaknya merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda kali ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tertarink dengan pria gagah itu tak seperti biasanya ia selalu cuek dengan semua korban cintanya.

Sang pangeran muda Mirkwood menghentikan langkanya di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar namun terlihat sedikit gelap hanya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang memenuhi ruangan tadi. Sang pria gagah tadi pun menghentikan langkanya setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Legolas berada tadi, suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar sedikit kencang di belakangnya tak ia perdulikan, tampaknya ia terlalu kencang menutup pintu berwarna cerah tadi. Pria bertubuh gagah tadi menatap lurus kearah Legolas yang berdiri memungunginya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, pria tadi pun dapat melihat pungung kecil sang pangeran Mirkwood itu walau terhalang oleh cahaya yang sangat minim.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Legolas seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria gagah tadi membiarkan sang pria dapat dengan leluasa memandangi wajahnya dalam keremangan malam.

"Kau yang mengundangku, Prince of Mirkwood." Ucap Pria tadi dengan sebuah senyuman simpul di bibirnya seraya berjalan mendekati Legolas yang berdiri dalam diam di tempatnya. Semakin pria tadi berjalan mendekatinya semakin jelas pula Legolas dapat melihat wajah sang pria gagah yang jujur saja sangat tampan itu bahkan harus Legolas akui ketampanan sang pria membuat dadanya sedikit berdesir. Pria tadi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Legolas hingga kini jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut satu langkah saja. Untuk pertama kalinya pangeran muda Mirkwood itu bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya terutama pada dadanya yang berdetak tak sewajarnya saat ia menatap wajah tampan pria tadi.

"Legolas, panggil saja begitu, aku tak terlalu suka di panggil dengan formal seperti tadi jika sedang berdua saja." Ucap Legolas seraya menatap lurus kearah kedua manik-manik mata sang pria bertubuh gagah di depannya yang berwarna Grey itu. Sang pria gagah tadi tampak tak menyahut perkataan Legolas, ia hanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Legolas dan mengelus sisi wajah kiri sang pangeran Mirkwood tadi dengan punggung jari-jari tangannya yang besar.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga kini bibir tebal sang pria gagah tadi telah mendarat sempurna di atas bibir tipis milik Legolas, pria tadi melumat habis bibir tipis itu layaknya seperti sebuah makanan yang terasa nikmat di dalam mulutnya. Legolas hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat menikmat sensasi aneh saat bibir tebal tadi terus menari-nari di atas bibir tipisnya. Sang pangeran muda pun tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah sang pria gagah memasuki rongga hangat dan basah di dalam mulutnya tadi. Sesuatu yang terasa lunak dan basah bermain-main di dalam rongga mulut Legolas membuat sang pangeran sedikit mendesah, jujur saja ini kali pertamanya Legolas memperbolehkan seseorang berbuat lebih seperti ini padanya, mungkin saja aura sang pria gagah terlalu besar dari aura milik dirinya sendiri hingga menghilangkan akal sehat dan membuat ia melupakan tujuan awalnya mengoda pria gagah ini. Tak lama sang pria gagah menyudahi tautan antara bibir keduanya membuat Legolas mengerang pelan dan merasa ada yang sedikit kurang pada dirinya, ia ingin merasakan bibir tebal itu lagi bermain diatas bibir tipisnya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Legolas seraya menatap wajah tampan sang pria yang kini tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Legolas, sang pangeran pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria di depannya tadi. Sang pria tersenyum pada Legolas seraya menempelkan kedua dahi mereka membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat bahkan hidung keduanya pun mulai menempel satu sama lain.

"Aragorn, panggil saja begitu." Ucap sang pria gagah tadi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melumat bibir tipis milik Legolas yang sangat mengoda dirinya itu. Lumatan-lumatan kecil ia berikan pada bibir tipis itu membuat sang empunya terhipnotis dan membalas lumatannya. Aragorn menarik tengkuk Legolas, memperdalam ciuman panas yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Sang pangeran Mirkwood hanya bisa mendesah pelan dalam permainan bibir Aragorn seraya meremas rambut hitam milik pria gagah tadi.

Dengan perlahan Aragorn membimbing tubuh Legolas menuju ke sebuah ranjang lumayan besar di tengah ruangan tadi tanpa melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir sang pangeran Mirkwood, bahkan saat Aragorn membaringkan tubuh kecil Legolas di atas ranjang tadi pun ia sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Bibir tipis itu tampaknya benar-benar bagaikan candu baginya sama halnya dengan bibir tebal Aragorn bagi Legolas. Entah iblis macam apa yang sudah merasuki Legolas hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membiarkan Aragorn menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi, tampaknya pangeran muda Mirkwood ini sudah pasrah berada di dalam kuasa Aragorn.

"Ahh…" Satu erangan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Legolas saat bibir tebal Aragorn mulai mengelajahi lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan yang tak hanya satu disana. Kini Aragorn bahkan sudah menyingkap baju sutera lembut milik Legolas hingga ia dapat melihat bahu dan dada putih milik sang pangeran Mirkwood itu. Tanpa membuang-bunga waktu lagi Aragorn pun mulai menikmati dada dan bahu putih itu dan mewarnainya dengan tanda-tanda berwarna merah terang yang tentu saja tak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Aragorn please, give me more." Pinta Legolas seraya meremas rambut Aragorn, pria gagah tadi menghentikan kegiatannya menyesap nipple milik Legolas yang sudah menegang itu, ia tersenyum kearah sang pangeran Mirkwood dan kembali melumat bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka dan terkesan basah tadi seraya mencoba menangalkan lembaran demi lembaran kain yang membungkusi tubuh indah milik Legolas hingga akhirnya Aragorn berhasil menangalkan semua helaian kain sutera tadi dari tubuh sang pemilik. Aragorn menatap kagum pada tubuh indah di bawahnya yang tertampang jelas di depan matanya walau pun sedikit terhalang karena cahaya yang minim tapi tetap saja ia bisa melihat siluet indah di bawahnya yang begitu sempurna di matanya tadi.

Kedua mata sayu Legolas menatap kearah Aragorn seolah-olah sang pangeran tengah merayu pria gagah di atasnya kini untuk segera memperkosanya. Aragorn benar-benar merasa tergoda melihat Legolas saat ini yang tak berdaya di bawah kendalinya. Kedua mata sayu itu, bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka dengan sedikit saliva di sudut-sudut bibirnya dan juga tubuh polos yang tersiram cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar menambah kesan erotis yang Aragorn dapat dari diri seorang Legolas.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil kembali Aragorn berikan pada dada Legolas seraya memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan lagi di atas kulit putih tadi hingga membuat erangan erotis Legolas lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya membuat nafsu Aragorn semakin tak terkendali. Dengan cepat pria bertubuh gagah tadi menagalkan seluruh pakaiannya membuat keadaannya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang kembali ia tindih dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu.

"Kau membuatku tergoda Prince of Winkwood." Bisik Aragorn di telinga Legolas seraya memberikan kecupan, gigitan kecil dan juga jilatan lembut pada titik sensitive sang pangeran membuat akal sehat Legolas semakin hilang di gantikan dengan nafsu yang semakin membara. Aragorn kembali melumat dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Legolas dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang liar membuat sang pangeran mendesah tertahan di tambah dengan permainan tanggan Aragorn pada dadanya yang membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang sempurna. Tanpa Legolas sadari Aragorn mulai membentangkan kedua pahanya dan bersiap memasukan benda yang tampak sudah sangat tegang dan mengeras sempurna ke dalam organ intimnya. Satu dorongan kuat yang Aragorn berikan berhasil membuat kedua tubuh makhluk beda ras ini menyatu di bawah sinar rembulan yang tampak sangat terang. Pekikan kesakitan Legolas saat benda keras tadi menembus tubuhnya dibawah sana terhalang oleh tumatan bibir Aragorn yang semakin mengila membuatnya perlahan melupakan rasa sakit itu. Erangan kesakitan Legolas setahap demi setahap menghilang di gantikan dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan yang tak dapat ia redam lagi setiap kali Aragorn menghentakkan tubuhnya semakin dalam pada diri Legolas.

Sang pangeran muda ini pun tampaknya cukup menikmati apa yang sudah Aragorn berikan padanya. Ia tak perduli lagi dengan tujuan awalnya karena apa yang Aragorn berikan saat ini jauh lebih nikmat dari kesenangannya itu. Harus Legolas akui permainan Aragorn terasa begitu hebat dan ini kali pertama baginya merasakan hal senikmat ini dan itu ia lakukan hanya bersama Aragorn tidak dengan wanita atau pun pria lain sebelumnya. Erangan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan tadi terus terdengar di dalam rungan luas tanpa pencahayaan itu hingga akhirnya terdegar erangan kencang dari dua makhluk beda ras tadi sebelum akhirnya mereka menyudahi malam panjang itu.

"Thanks." Bisik Aragorn di telinga Legolas yang entah dapat mendengarkannya atau tidak, pria bersurai pirang tadi sudah tampak terlelap di dalam dekapan Aragorn, ia tampak kelelahan setelah mengalami malam panjang dengan pria yang sejujurnya sudah mencuri hatinya sejak masih di ruang pesta tadi.

_o0o_

Beberapa minggu terlewati begitu saja, Legolas yang biasanya tampak penuh dengan semangat kini terlihat kehilangan semangat hidupnya sejak malam hari jadinya yang ke 23 itu. Sejak malam panjang yang ia lalui bersama seorang pria bertubuh gagah bernama Aragorn itu Legolas tampak murung. Pasalnya pagi hari setelah malam itu ia tak mendapati Aragorn di mana pun yang ia tahu pria gagah itu sudah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga darinya lalu mencampakannya begitu saja. Mungkin ini bisa di katakan sebuah karma yang Iluvatar berikan padanya atas tindakannya selama ini yang sudah mencampakan pria dan wanita yang dengan tulus mendekati dan mencintainya. Kini Legolas pun tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatimu mencampakanmu begitu saja setelah malam hebat yang kalian lalui.

Legolas sudah memerintahkan banyak prajuritnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang pria gagah yang sudah mencuri dua hal darinya dan meninggalkan satu hal padanya kini. Bagaimana pun caranya Legolas harus berhasil menemukan dimana kini Aragorn berada atau pun bersembunyi, pria gagah tadi tak bisa mencampakannya begitu saja setelah pria itu merengut hati dan kesuciannya lalu meninggalkan sebuah bibit yang kini mulai tumbuh berkembang di dalam dirinya. Biar bagaimana pun Legolas seorang pangeran dan ia tak mungkin menanggung hal seperti ini seorang diri.

Dua purnama terlewati begitu saja, Legolas masih belum bisa menemukan dimana kini Aragorn berada. Pria bersurai pirang itu tampak semakin murung seraya dengan moodnya yang mulai naik turun akibat kehidupan baru di dalam tubuhnya yang juga mulai berkembang.

"Apa kaliam sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Legolas pada Bresilas yang merupakan kapten pengawal yang merangkap sebagai pelatih dari calon-calon perajurit muda di kerajaannya.

"Maaf Lord, kami belum bisa menemukannya." Balas Bresilas seraya membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Legolas. Jawaban sang kapten pengawal tadi tentu saja membuat mood Legolas kembali buruk.

"Cari lagi dia dimana pun ia berada kini hingga kalian menemukannya dan bawa ia menghadap padaku." Ucap Legolas pada Bresilas yang mengangguk patuh. Setelah memberi salam hormat pada Legolas, Bresilas beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang raja tadi meninggalkan Legolas yang kembali murung seraya mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang kini di hinggapi sebuah nyawa lain. Tak lama seorang pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan Legolas dan memberitahukan padanya bila ada seorang pria gagah tengah ingin bertemu dengannya dan pria itu tengah menunggunya di beranda. Legolas yang tampak heran pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti kemana sang pelayan wanita tadi membawanya pergi menemui tamunya itu.

Legolas terdiam saat melihat punggung pria yang merupakan tamunya tadi, punggung yang begitu tegap mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Legolas berjalan mendekati pria tadi yang membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan saat mendengar derap langkah pelan milik Legolas. Legolas sempat terdiam sesaat dan kedua matanya tak lepas memandang wajah sang tamu yang tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Aragorn…" Ucap Legolas yang terdengar seperti bisikan pelan. Ya, pria di depannya kini tak lain adalah Aragorn, Pria gagah yang tengah di carinya selama ini.

"Yes, this me." Ucap Aragorn seraya berjalan mendekati Legolas hingga kini jarak diantara keduanya hanya terpaut satu langkah saja. Legolas pun bisa mencium bau tubuh khas milik Aragorn seperti saat itu, bau tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Benarkan ini kau?" Tanya Legolas sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Aragorn.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini aku." Jawab Aragorn santai dan tak lepas memberikan senyuman manis pada pria bersurai pirang di depannya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama dua bulan ini.

"Kau kembali." Ucap Legolas senang.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Aragorn seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Legolas, satu kecupan selamat datang ia dapatkan dari bibir tipi situ lagi. Aragorn pun memberikan satu kecupan manis lagi pada punggung tangan Legolas yang ia gengam.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Legolas pelan.

"Aku pun begitu My Love." Balas Aragorn sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil pangeran Elf tadi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi." Ucap Legolas seraya membalas pelukan Aragorn padanya.

"Kami?" Tanya Aragorn bingung, Legolas melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya, menarik tangan Aragorn dan menyentuhkannya tepat diatas bagian tubuhnya yang kini telah diisi sebuah nyawa baru. Aragorn mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Our Baby." Bisik Legolas pelan, Aragorn yang paham pun menyungingkan senyuman kebahagiaannya.

"Our Baby." Ucap Aragorn sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir tipis milik Legolas yang begitu di rindukannya selama ia menghilang dua bulan ini. Dan karena candu dari bibir dan tubuh sang Elf muda lah yang membawanya kembali kemari, Mirkwood, menemui belahan hatinya yang tertinggal di sana dan menyatukan kembali serpihan-serpihan hati keduanya yang terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Memulai semua kehidupan baru dari awal dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih agung lagi.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Please, give me some a review.

Thanks ^_^

By: Dean Choi.


End file.
